Kuroko no Akashi
by graffiti1201
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was registered as a male but he is biologically female. But what if the Akashi not only notices Kuroko's special ability but also her secret? AU/Fem Kuroko X Akashi Seiijuro.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **AR(alternate reality) OCC Fem Kuroko X Akashi Seiijuro. This may contain a mature content so read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Summary:** Kuroko Tetsuya was registered as a male but he is biologically female. She was raised as a boy to secure her family's lineage. But upon knowing the circumstances Kuroko begs her father to let her live normally, and that's the reason why she ended up as a basketball member in Teiko Middle School. Her father's condition was to let her live as a female if only she could enter the official players of Teiko Basketball which is known to be very hard due to the incredible amount of basketball members. But what if the Akashi not only notices Kuroko's special ability but also her secret?

* * *

**xoxPROLOGUExox**

* * *

***Kuroko's Perspective***

Upon entering Middle School, I chose Teiko which is known for its reputation and amazing basketball club. And due to many circumstances I ought to join the club to become one of its official playing members. This is definitely going to be hard for me who is physically weak, but this is the only way I could live normally. That is the only condition.

Teiko is known to consecutively won many championships and that is the reason behind its amazing number of members. With these being said the basketball club divides the members into 3 groups according to their skill in playing. But with everyday of immense training, I don't seem to have improved one bit in playing. Other members of the 3rd group are announced to join the 2nd group but I still pathetically remain the same. I couldn't even dare successfully shoot the ball in the ring. And whenever we do training it makes me sick that makes me vomit every time.

But! But I want this so much! Yet I don't even have the same skill as those who are averagely playing basketball. I always practice late at night but it never helps. I'm just a stupid pun. Should I just give up on this? Should I just live up my life the way it is?

I tried to shoot the ball again in this empty basketball court. If this misses then I've really gotta quit the club.

"You're Kuroko Tetsuya aren't you?" an unfamiliar voice spoke. I wonder how he could have known my name.

As I look to the person who just spoke I saw a red-haired man who stands about 170 cm.

If it isn't one of the first year prodigy of the 1st group. Akashi Seijuuro.

"Yes I am" I gulped as I spoke.

"You're very incredible! You train so hard yet you don't improve at all" he unbelievably said directly to my face. It seems that he slapped the whole idea about me but well I got no complain since it's the truth.

"Well you seemed to have a different skill in you" here he goes again with his unbelievable language. "There are standard or basics of basketball but if you notice you're true ability it is none among these. You must master your own" he said with a smirk.

I'm really confused with was he's talking about but master my own skill? Is he bluffing? Is he making fun of me?

"Well it's up to you whether you believe me or not. Whether you ought to improve or not" he said while he turn away. It seemed like he was able to read my mind. Just who is he?

After that night, I haven't been able to shoot the ball which would decide my fate to Teiko basketball team.

* * *

With his encouraging? words, I tried to remain in the basketball team even though the 3rd group's mentor tried to persuade me to stop. I think I'm getting the glimpse of what Akashi was talking about with all the books I've been reading so far, maybe I could really create my own style. A style to support the team, a sixth man who will concentrate on assists.

I was able to create my style and Akashi helped me with the presenting it with the coach. It wasn't that easy since I only got one chance and if I failed it'll definitelt the last. But finally with the my six months of being a member of the 3rd group had paid off. I was finally promoted to the 1st group. I can't even believe it, it was all thanks to Akashi but I still got to prove myself to the team, that's why I need to train harder.

"Kuroko" someone called me out. I wonder who it was since it was already late at night and all of the team members have probably gone home.

A red-haired man grabbed my shoulders as he spoke "I'm here" I was a little startled as my heart skips for a bit. I faced him and I saw his dazzling eyes and his cherry colored lips smiling to me. I'm getting a little embarassed. But it's not the time for that! I need to thank him.

"Uhmm. Thanks Akashi, I don't think that if it wasn't for you I won't be able to come this far." I laughed and blushed a little as I gave my gratitude to him.

"Don't worry I know how much you wanted it, I heard from your father"

My father? Suddenly my heart beats fast. Louder than before. Crazy like it was yelling. Why would he know my father? I felt a chill down my spine. I can't explain what I'm feeling but I got scared for a moment. I took a step farther from him but he catches my right arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Aren't you a little girl in the basketball team?" he whispers in my ear. It tickles me but at the same moment I frozen up with fright.

"I helped you to get in the 1st group didn't I? Maybe I needed something in return." Just what is he talking about? Is he crazy? I want to run away just this very instant. I suddenly had the courage to shove him away.

"J-just what do y-you want?!" I exclaimed as I tightly clenched my fist and tried so hard to stand so I won't stumble in front of him.

"My, I heard you wanted to live as a woman. I just actually want to help you." He said as he made a smirk.

I had only left my guard open with his smile when he suddenly holds my back and presses his lips onto mine. It was a kiss, a very deep one. It was my first one, and I never knew it could be very hard to breathe. He's eating my mouth and his ravage tongue explores deeper. He stops for a moment to breathe but continue on with his deep kiss.

My mind was left afloat.

His lips were just too hot.

I had a little crush on him but just what is he trying to do?

* * *

Leave a REVIEW for what you think


	2. Another Person?

**A/N:** The first chapter was written over Kuroko's perspective but this chapter would be written in a third person's view.

**Warning:** If you haven't read the manga then this might contain some spoilers.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – Another Person?**

* * *

Akashi caught the little prey and he won't let it escape until he can devour it. Kuroko is aware of the situation his in. Every time she tries to push him away he just kept pulling her closer.

Kuroko stumbled down to the floor of the wide gymnasium. She loses the strength to stand for she was weakened with the fox's sudden attack. She tried to hide herself by crossing her arms between her face but he instantly breaks her defense. He holds down her pinkish cheeks and started sucking her neck.

She gasped. He's giving her a very strange sensation that gives her chill.

His hands started to hold her hips and she knew that if she let it continue it'll get worse.

_But…What can I do?_ She thought._ I can't even compete with him with strength alone._

She was completely devastated with her realization. She stopped resisting him and her eyes started to get teary. She couldn't control her feelings and tears continue to flow into her eyes.

"I lose" he sighed. He suddenly stopped holding her tightly and left her confused at the brink of the moment.

He just couldn't fail to surprise her. _Just what could he be thinking?_

He wiped those tears from her cheeks and gently touched her hair.

"I couldn't stand when there's a girl crying" his sweet voice muttered. "I'm sorry" he said while caressing her gently.

She hold tight onto him, even when he was harassing her a little moment ago now it seems like he was a really gentle person.

* * *

The sun already shines brightly inside the apartment where Kuroko lives at. The sunlight strikes the window that directly reflects onto Kuroko's bed waking her up. She yawned as she stretches out her hands. She reached out her hand to upwards to cover the light.

She daze for a moment as she tries to remember the events that happened yesterday.

_Was it a dream?_ She asked herself. _But…It felt so real_. As she touched her lips

She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw the evidence of yesterday's mischief. There is a kiss mark (hickey) left at the side of her neck. She washed the area trying if it could be removed but she failed.

She left a big sigh.

She looked at the mirror again and thought of Akashi. She wondered why he could be so aggressive and be so gentle at the same time, like he was another person.

"I shouldn't be bothered by these things!" she said as she slaps her face with both of her hands.

But she can't help but wonder about him and his connection to his father.

**Suggestions and Comments for Reviews**

* * *

I think that this chapter ended up quickly but please leave a review about what you think and what you can suggest


	3. Distracted

**CHAPTER 3 – Distracted**

* * *

The gymnasium was noisy with all the shoes making a squeaking sound when rubbing the floor. There is a practice match between the 1st group's 1st years and 2nd years.

Kuroko has been trying to focus to the game but was easily distracted by Akashi's presence.

They are in the same group and Kuroko couldn't help but wonder why he's acting like nothing happened between the both of them.

"Tetsuya" a tall dark member said. It was Aomine-kun. "You're obviously out of concentration today and you're passes just won't connect."

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Well I don't know your problems but I think you should rest for today."

"I'm sorry."

"Haha" he laughed. "No need to say that twice. Now go on have a break." He smiled while patting her head but actually messing her hair.

Kuroko was subbed out. He was thankful to Aomine-kun. She didn't know just how long she could have stand playing in the court, but if this continues she doesn't know if she could continue playing basketball in Teiko Middle School.

Just after Kuroko seats on the bench, she could feel Akashi looking to her directly in the eyes.

She evades having eye contact and she could feel her heart beating faster. She clenched her fist and touched her chest tightly.

Akashi seemed to switch with his aggressive side again.

It makes her nervous and asked one of the team managers if she could go home early.

She quickly changes in the locker room. She has a thick layer of clothing in her chest that her breasts aren't obvious when she's wearing an undershirt, so no one notices her secret even when he's changing with boys. Well they do get a little curious why she doesn't take it off. (the undershirt should be wet with sweat right?)

* * *

She went straight at home. She throws her bag on the floor and lied down her bed.

Whenever she comes to practice at the basketball club she always doubt the decision she made.

"AWFRGH!" she shouted as she stuffed her pillows on her face to reduce the noise.

She stayed lying down in her bed recalling all the past events she had in Teikou but all that comes to her mind is the face of Akashi.

_He's handsome though_ she thought. _If only he weren't acting like he does_. She sighed while rolling through and from her bed while still hugging her pillow.

She's being troubled about Akashi. She feels like she's starting to fall for him but she always reminded herself that she can't. But she can't hide from him forever. Being in the same basketball team as him and she also need to seriously talk to him about his connection to her father.

She quickly fell asleep while thinking about so many things. It was no doubt that she's exhausted from day to day practices at the basketball club. After all, she's still a woman and she's forcing herself out.

She felt like a hand caressing her hair. She feels light and comfortable.

The hands felt so warm.

It reminded her of her mother. She was leaving alone because of the circumstances she had with her father.

Her father wanted to have a successor for the his business but her mother cannot conceive anymore child so she had to take the burden of being a male child.

Yes, unknowingly she was registered as a male and was raised as one, but undoubtedly no secret isn't to be found. As Kuroko grew up she notices the changes of her body and it was yet different from any growing male child since she was biologically a female.

She entered the Teiko basketball team to be one of its official playing members and to live normally as a female, but her father knew that it was near impossible that's why he agreed.

"How sneaky of him" she muttered on her sleep.

It was quiet for the moon has already shown its light but there was a faint chuckle to be heard in the small apartment that Kuroko was staying at.

* * *

**Suggestions and Comments for Review**


	4. Breakfast

**CHAPTER 4 – Breakfast**

* * *

It was soon morning again and the birds are already chirping like they were singing a chorus musical. The sun shines it light throughout the city again and it was undoubtedly a very beautiful morning.

Kuroko felt warm and comfortable in her sleep. She never felt like this after she left the house.

She finally opened her eyes and yawned at the beautiful sunshine, but as soon as she looked at the shirtless boy who's sharing her bed she froze and her eyes widen.

"Hyaan!" she shouted so hard that her throat is tearing up.

The red-haired young male scratched his eyes with the sudden loud noise that immediately woken him up from his sleep.

"What's wrong" he asked as if there's _really_ nothing wrong.

"J-just w-wh-what are y-you do-doing h-he-here?!" she asked.

He holds her waist and pulled her closely to him and whispered to her ears "I can't hear you quite well" and chuckled.

She was embarrassed and she could feel the burning heat in her cheeks. He hugged her tightly and gave her a morning kiss.

Again with the kisses?

"Would you explain why you're in my apartment?" she demanded a reply

"Not for the kiss?" he teased.

"Grr!" the boil just reaches to Kuroko's head but Akashi pinches one of her cheeks.

"You are really an airhead, who do you think brought you here when you were crying the other day?"

"?"

"You must completely forgotten but with all the trouble of bringing you here I duplicated your keys as a thanks" as he wiggled the duplicated keys to her face.

She tried to grab the keys but he easily moves it out of Kuroko's sight and gave her a huge grin.

He hugged her tightly and tried to close his eyes to went back to sleep again.

"O-oi!" she said with displeasure, but it seems like he didn't hear anything but Kuroko's stomach started to growl with much more displeasure.

He laughed again.

"It's natural to get hungry at the morning!" she exclaimed trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well then there's no helping it" he said as he stand out off the bed and went for the kitchen.

"What are you trying to do? She asked

"Cooking for breakfast" as he tries to search for ingredients and utensils to used.

She tried to stop him but he won't let her and that's how she ended up sitting on the dining table while watching him cook. There weren't a lot of ingredients to use that made Kuroko excited to the meal Akashi might come up with.

He handed the breakfast to Kuroko and it surely was looking and smelling good.

It's time for the judgment; Kuroko opened her mouth widely so she can eat a mouthful. Her eyes shone and become teary.

"Ish dhewishush! (It's delicious!) as she tried to speak while eating.

She stared at Akashi asking him with her eyes _Why aren't you eating yet?_

He seemed like he got what she's thinking about and gave her a smile while his hands are touching his chin.

"I prefer eating you though"

* * *

**Suggestions and Comments for Review**


	5. Shirtless

**A/N:** I hope my readers would leave a review so I can note things that you want to see in the future. I'm sorry if my English is bad I'm still not used in writing reading materials anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Shirtless**

* * *

_I prefer eating you though_; these sentence still rings inside her head and it made her extremely red adding the image of his sexy figure. _This is the worst day to be shirtless_! she panicked _His abs are just perfect! _She shook her head down to hide her blushing cheeks, but she can feel him glaring at her. To ignore him, she instantly finished her meal and gulped a glass of water to prevent her from choking. She quietly stands up from her sit but he grabbed her hand to restrain her from getting away. He pulled her closer to him so he can whisper to her ears. "Breakfast isn't done yet."

He licks her ear and made her blush even more. His other hand surrounded her back and he tightens his hold to prevent her from getting away. He soon licked the base of her neck while kissing and sucking it. It gave her a really strange sensation she can never get used to. _He really likes to be aggressive _she thought, but she never resisted with full force because she can never deny to herself that she loves Akashi's caress.

How about his involvement to his father? This always questioned her mind every time.

She wasn't really close to Akashi to begin with.

She doesn't even know much about Akashi.

Yet she's very attracted to him that even the most troublesome things aren't as valuable as it was. Her reason for attending Teiko Middle School, to prove something from his father. She couldn't care less at the moment. Her heart keeps telling her that those things don't matter as long as she's being held by him…by Akashi.

His lips touched hers and he licks her lower lips asking for entrance. He soon explores her and they exchanged their saliva. It was hot, it was hard to breathe, but it undoubtly felt good for the both of them.

They stopped for a moment to take a breath. Kuroko was having a heavy breathe and shook her face away from his but he isn't quite done yet. He holds her chin to turn and face him. He gave him a glare and he could see her cheeks blushing red. He knew she was already excited and he couldn't just miss this chance. He brought her up and went for the bed. He lied her down and kissed her again.

He touched his right breast and gently massaged it on top of her cloth. She moaned in reply and he instantly knew that the atmosphere was just right, but he can't fail once again unlike the other time. He knew he was wrong for being aggressive but he couldn't just keep himself calm when there's a tiny rabbit lying in front of him waiting to be devoured by his sharp claws. She just looked so innocent and delicious and it made him more excited and harder.

His hand held her back and went under her shirt to unhook her bra. She was hesitant at first but she let him undress her top. He plunged his head onto her chest while touching both of her breasts.

"You're so beautiful"

She blushed at his statement and he couldn't look at his face, but what he said was true. He couldn't keep himself restrain from touching her because she was just so beautiful. Her pearly white smooth skin, her cherry colored sweet lips, and her silky light blue hair everything about her is just perfect. And now he was able to see her creamy soft breasts. Akashi could die from excitement. He tightens his touch at her two soft breasts while he moaned softly. She knew he was enjoying her and he knew she was enjoying it as well. His right hand continued to massage her breast while he licks the other and bit her nipple. She screamed out of pain and lust. He smirked and continued sucking one of her breasts.

_He's like a baby _she thought._ But he's not as innocent as one._

She wrapped her hands around his neck and messed her crimson red dyed hair. His eyes were just so sexy glaring at her even his mouth was still busy licking her.

"Enough with that" she demanded. "Kiss me"

The hungry wolf gladly obeyed. He kissed her deep. His tongue interlocked with hers while his hand wanders to her hips and soon found its target. He undressed her bottoms until she was only left wearing her underwear. It was innocent colored white. He went inside and touched her spot. She was wet he could tell and he made a huge grin. He pinched her clitoris and she moaned in his mouth.

Akashi was kneeling in front of her while she was lying down and grabbed one of her hand to touch his crotch. She blushed. It was hard and it felt like his member was screaming to get out. He soon unbuckled his pants and let her member free. He let her touched the real thing and she was shocked. It was long and hard and it was her first time to see one. She thought that it was only a small thing to begin with but she was amused how it changed.

"How did it become like that?" she asked out of curiosity while pointing his member.

"It was because of you" he smirked.

"Because of…me?!"

He chuckled. He realized how innocent she was but here they are doing shameful things with each other. He thought that it was up to him to teach her various stuff a lot more than that. A lot more than just kissing, than touching…he grinned.

"Stroke it and you'll find it more amusing" She did what she was told, but it was long and hard and it made her tired from stroking it up and down, but she could see how Akashi was enjoying it so she's trying her best. "Now try putting it in your mouth".

_Mouth? This on my mouth?_ She thought. _Really?!_

"Say ahh" while Akashi demonstrated how to open her mouth and when he copied what he did he immediately plunged it in her mouth. It couldn't fully enter Kuroko's small mouth but he could feel her mouth gushing and her saliva and it made her even harder.

It tasted weird, but she could feel his member throbbing inside of her mouth, but she don't know the next step she would and remained in her position for a few minutes. He sighed. "Would you try eating it like it was…a candy?"

_A candy?_ She imagined his member like it was an ice candy popsicle, her favorite sweet and she started licking him all over and tried sucking his head. He was too agitated and it felt so good being inside her mouth. He can't keep himself moaning from her. She just sucks too hard and licks like forever.

"You've got natural talent for this." He said, but she could hardly hear him spoke since he was too immersed with his feelings and moans.

"Ahh" he moaned again. "I can't keep it any longer."

He blows inside her mouth before he could let it out. Her mouth was filled with his sticky fluid and her breast got some too. She tried to gulp all the fluid and it made him blush. "You don't have too!" he shouted hastily grabbing the tissue on the side table trying to wipe off some fluid that got on her face and mouth, but she could see how it made him red. "It tasted weird" she teased while sticking out her tongue.

"I'm gonna punish you for that!"

He tackled Kuroko and plunged his head over her breast again having a sulkish face. _He had a switch again?_ She thought while she could see how Akashi turned to being the aggressive one to a gentle person again. She was about to ask him but the doorbell rang.

"Ding, dong!"

She gasped. _Who could it might be?_ She holds her breath. Should she pretend to be sleeping or out?

"Kuroko!" a familiar voice called from the opposite side of the door.

She gasped again and sweat start to drop from her forehead. It was Aomine and she knew she couldn't just ignore him and worse he couldn't see her naked with Akashi. They immediately started dressing up and she made him hide under the bed and he obeyed when he saw Kuroko being troubled. "Kuroko if you're there open up!" This statement added more pressure from dressing up and as soon as everything seemed perfectly fine she opened the door.

"Aomine-kun!" she gasped while sweat keeps running down.

He blushed and grabs his mouth with his hands and turned to look away from him.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" she asked. She thought that she might have forget hiding her chest but it wasn't the fact that he was blushing.

His other hand soon reached out a plastic bag. "Here. You're not feeling well yesterday don't you." She laughed and he freaked out.

"W-why are you laughing?!" he said and raised an eyebrow. "Anyway won't you let me in?."

"Wait! Uhh, I was uhh…just on my way to the convenience store" and she pointed outside.

"Haven't you eaten lunch yet? It's already past noon."

_Crap. It's already that late? _Bullets of sweat run down. "Well then let's get going!" and she gave Akashi a sign to go out when there's a chance and shut the door.

Akashi sighed. Sitting alone in Kuroko's bed. "Third time huh?"

* * *

**Suggestions and Comments for Review**


	6. Realizing

**A/N:** I would be extremely delighted if my readers would leave a review for reading my works.

I have referred Kuroko as "he" in this chapter with Aomine since it would be awkwared if I didn't. Read further to find out.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – Realizing**

* * *

_If I look at Kuroko he actually had a very small frame and no sign of muscle build at all. This guy's really got no strength at all!_ He sighed while watching the light-blue haired man walking alongside him.

_Well he loved basketball the way I do so we got along really well so I got no problem about him and his effort paid off as well and become a sixth man._

They soon reached the nearby fastfood; Maji, which is popular for their burgers. There were a fair amount of people since it was already past noon and there are a lot of youngsters hanging around too.

"Whoa" Kuroko gasped. "Looked at that guy he sure eats a lot!" pointing into a young man which looked similar to a tiger.

"Don't even bother looking at him" he said while not even bothered taking a look.

With a lot of patience, they already reached the counter and Aomine ordered an amount which is sufficient for a man for his built.

"I'll take one cheeseburger and a cola"

_That's all?_ he gasped. _This guy really had no appetite in him, she's like_ _a girl._ He started thinking about Kuroko again.

"Ahh, Aomine I forgot to bring my wallet"

"I'll just be paying yours and don't mention it, I doesn't even cost that much." He sighed.

_He's even so lame and got that poker-face look all the time._ While he paid for the cashier, got their meals and started walking to look for a place to sit. Aomine started unwrapping his burgers and chomped them fast and drank his cola. He wondered why his even wondering about the wonders of Kuroko? Well, if you actually see the bottom of it, Kuroko was the closest basketball club member to Aomine and they hang out almost every time after practice, but this is the first time his thinking so hard about him. He didn't really care much about him, but he soon started thinking that Kuroko is starting to change.

_He's even so refined in eating his burgers. His arms is too skinny and his skin is so pale. Damn! The more I look at him, his starting to resemble a girl! _he thought while his elbow touched the table and his chin rest in his palm. He then gasped loudly and choked from eating Maji burgers.

"Drink some!" while Kuroko handed his cola to Aomine but he waved his hand for a sign of rejection for he recovered rather quickly. He then become flustered and took away his glance at Kuroko. He covered his mouth to hide his embarrassed face. _Just what the_ _hell am I thinking?! Kuroko a girl? Ridiculous _and tried to laugh in his mind.

He then stole a glance at Kuroko and his heart skipped for a little bit. _Bitch!_. His heart immensely beats faster than before. He grabbed his shirt in his chest and wondered what he could be feeling at the moment. _Am I turning gay?_ He asked himself. He remembered the manga that Momoi was telling him not long ago, and if he remembered correctly it was about two male lovers.

"Aarrgh" as he messed his hair from over thinking such disgusting things he thought.

Kuroko was just confused about how Aomine was acting strange and unusual but he didn't mind too much since Aomine is rather different anyway. Kuroko sipped his cola and stared at Aomine with his signature _poker face_ and this made him blushed even more. _It's Momoi's fault!_ He started blaming her for no reason at all. Poor Momoi, Aomine's anger has been put on her. She's just a fan girl who loves reading yaoi, stupid Ahomine.

He clenched his fist and looked downwards to the table. His sweat started running down and he couldn't seem to calm his heart. Kuroko started to notice that Aomine's unusual behavior was unlikely the same about how he did before. Maybe he's really acting unusual.

"Aomine-kun is something wrong" he spoke while putting down his cola.

He was shocked since he spoke softly and that he was able to notice that he was troubled about something. He made a huge grin. He thought that he was being preoccupied with frivolous things and those are just so stupid, and here he was doubting his friend. "Ahh, nope. Now I'm all well" as he sat straight back and finished his burgers quickly.

Kuroko sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have worried after all._

Aomine then had his satisfaction and laughed at Kuroko. He came to realize that he was thinking about nonsensical things. _There's just no way Kuroko went to the Teiko_ _Middle School to join the basketball club and hide the fact that she's a girl for some unknown reasons right?!_ He thought and laughed again and looked at Kuroko trying to finish his meal. _And that's the reason why I never saw him shirtless. _He then grabs his cola to grinned.

_Wait._ As he stopped laughing so hard. _I really never saw him shirtless right?! _And splashed the cola he was drinking to Kuroko's face.

"A-ho-mi-ne" now Kuroko's angry.

* * *

Akashi was walking outside of Kuroko's apartment and locked the door when he noticed a black Rolls Royce parked just outside the building. He came near the vehicle and a man wearing a black suit went outside of the car. "Akashi-sama" he said politely while bowing his head. "The master needs to meet you now"

Akashi really wanted to ignore the man but he mentioned his father who seems to be the master he was talking about. He immediately rode the car as the man opened the door for him. "He's back already?" he questioned.

"Yes Akashi-sama. Just a day ago and he wants to see you right away"

He sat quietly and watched the area by the window as the man drove fast to the meeting place. His face rest in his fist and he crossed his legs. He then let out a sigh. He was bored and he didn't know how longer the traffic would take place. The clouds have become dark and he instantly thought about Kuroko since she didn't seem to have brought an umbrella since it was really sunny just a few hours ago.

The rain started to drop and the car seemed to have stopped and the man who was driving opened the door so Akashi can get out. It was a luxury hotel. He stood up straight like a full-grown gentleman and other black suit guys guided him to the entrance.

"Where's my father?" he asked while not even taking a look at them.

"He's waiting inside the room"

It was a V.I.P. room and he raised an eyebrow. There isn't any occasion to meet up in a hotel and there's slightly even a reason to talk inside a V.I.P. room. He hesitated opening the door for he's scared about what his father could have gotten into this time, but he trusts and respects him and slowly entered the room.

Two middle-aged gentlemen were laughing inside the room while drinking wine. One was Akashi's father and one is…if his not mistaken it's Kuroko's father. He gasped. _What's the meaning of this?_

"Oh you're already here" as his father laughed and he bowed at the both of them to show respect.

"What could this mean?" he asked straightforwardly and this made his father eyes widen but laughed again. His father went to give him a glass of wine but he rejected since he was still underage.

"No need to hasten things up young man why don't you take a sit" Kuroko's father instructed as he shown him to sit across.

"We have been very good friends, me and your father." Both the gentlemen laughed and toast their glass of wine and drink. They sure are enjoying their time together.

"I have also been thinking for you to be part of my family." This statement of Kuroko's father widens Akashi's eyes and it made him froze for a moment.

"As you know, we needed an heir not an heiress for our business and that's why we registered him as a male" the atmosphere seems to become heavy at the moment

"But she's a female and we knew we can't hide it forver." He continued "That's why I find you capable of taking that role."

The two gentlemen toast again. If you are looking at their point of view, it was beneficial for the both of them; for both their companies. Plus he already liked Kuroko so it was stupid to even reject Kuroko's father's offer. But…but he knew it was still wrong. He likes her, but if he would ever to marry Kuroko he wants it to be his own effort and not by anyone else.

"Excuse me, I still have a lot of things to attend to." And he dashes outside the room after giving his respect.

"I thought he liked my daughter?" Kuroko's father asked while looking Akashi leaving the room.

Akashi's father sighed. "That child just don't want things planned for him, but don't worry he was just at your daughter's apartment awhile ago." And turned to face Kuroko's father. "Let's talk about business won't we"

* * *

**I think this chapter had too many talkings and I don't know if I have written them well.  
**

**Minna honto ni arigato gozaimasu! For taking the time and reading this story.**

* * *

**Suggestions and Comments for Review**


	7. Childlike?

**A/N:** At this chapter I'll be returning in referring Kuroko with a "she"

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – Childlike?**

* * *

The rain started pouring accompanied by loud thunder that shrieks the city. The clouds were dark and no one could tell that it was still afternoon. The two were left with no choice but to stay inside Maji fast food. The rain won't stop and only getting stronger. There was a deafening silence between the two. Kuroko seemed furious since Aomine splashed the cola he was drinking in Kuroko's face and her shirt got stained. He knew he was at fault but it was certainly unfortunate that they got stranded since they have no umbrella.

Who could even thought that it'll suddenly rain?

When the sky was so blue and the sun was intensely shining just a few hours ago.

She puffed her cheeks to show how bored she is at the moment and she started stomping her feet while waiting for the rain to stop. Aomine was noticing her actions and he knew Kuroko wasn't the type to do such actions unless she really felt bad.

"I'm really sorry" he apologized, but as much to his surprise Kuroko seemed to be confused, but didn't he feel down because of him he asked himself.

"Ah!" she was startled and she waved both of her hands to say that she wasn't angry.

"Well" as he scratches the back of his hair. "If that's the case then I felt relieved."

She got a little bit embarrassed and her puffy cheeks just got a slight blush. She shook down her head and touched her cheeks with her palms. She thought that she was being shameless thinking about Akashi and the things that they did a while ago.

_What was I thinking?_

Meanwhile, Aomine was hesitantly looking at the glass window that divides the Maji's fast food to the streets. He was holding his chin and had his legs crossed. He sighed as he continued seeing the rain making repeated droplets at the ground.

"The rain won't seem to stop so let's run to your apartment and I'll borrow an umbrella."

"Ahh!" she gasped at Aomine's sudden suggestion. "We can't!" She immediately slapped her mouth shut with her hands.

"But yours is much nearer than mine." He said with confusion.

"Because err I uhh don't have an umbrella" as she put an awfully stupid laugh.

Aomine raised an eyebrow, _why doesn't he want to go to his house?_

The air conditioner inside the fast food did not turned off and the rain also lowers the temperature but Kuroko was starting to sweat. Akashi might possibly be still inside her apartment and she couldn't let Aomine knew about her secret.

"Then let's go to my house" Aomine suggested. "Well I prefer yours but we can't wait forever." Kuroko just simply nodded to avoid any more conversation with Aomine.

They took a step outside the store premises. "Let's go." At Aomine's signal, they moved their feet as fast as they could towards Aomine's house, but Kuroko can't keep up with Aomine's speed and the rain seemed to get heavier so without Kuroko's permission he carried her in his back. She felt so light and Aomine went back to his delusional state but he shook his head and frown. _It's not the right time for that_!

With Aomine's speed they reached his house in a matter of 5 minutes that could usually take about half an hour to commute. The lights were off and no one seemed to be at home at the moment. He unlocked the door by getting the key that was hidden under the pot. He immediately went to grab some towels to make them dry for the time being. Kuroko was worried since she was soaked with rain water and the wrapping in her chest since to have loosened a bit when Aomine carried her.

He threw a towel and she caught it without a sweat. Wait the role seemed to turn around.

"The bath would be ready in no time." While he was furiously scrubbing his hair with the towel.

"C-can I head on first?" she asked but it just left him confuse.

"We are both guys and we would get sick if we don't take a bath right away."

_I'll be exposed!_ She started to grind her teeth. She could hear the loud pumping noise her heart was making.

It doesn't actually matter for him if she would go first but he wants to prove if Kuroko is actually a female. _Sneaky Ahomine. _But really they could have gone their separate ways since running towards anyone's home would leave them soaked otherwise.

"A-aomine!" she shouted "T-he truth is I have a childlike penis!" She spouted without even thinking. Even herself made her thinking _WHAT?_

"Huh?" And even Aomine-kun had a puzzled look in his face.

But as they say, you can never take back what you said. Especially what you just said a few seconds ago.

* * *

Many things have happened and Kuroko had successfully persuaded Aomine.

_Really though, that was a horrible explanation_ She sinks herself under the bathtub and rises after and giggled. She feels warm and comfortable with washing herself in the bathroom but she kinda felt bad since Aomine might catch a cold, but he's a man full of muscles so she wonders if people like him do even catch one. She giggled again in wondering but she didn't know that Aomine was just outside the bathroom.

He can hear Kuroko's giggles just from the other side of the bathroom door. He was checking if Kuroko's clothes have already gone dry and ready to be worn again.

He sighed. Even his laughter seems like a girl's, but he slapped his cheeks with both of his palms. _Really! He's a total wimp but it's rude to think he's a girl with a man's pride!_

He just went to ignore his laughter and decided to never ever think of Kuroko in a different way since it's improper for team mates to doubt one another.

He opened the drier and Kuroko's clothes seemed to have dried already, but there was one thing that left him confused. _Bondages? _He grinned a little and scratches the back of his head. _When I say it like that it seems like S&M. _But really, it can't leave Aomine's curiosity and he examined the long cloth that he doesn't know what she could be using it for.

He was thinking about_ that_ but his mind keeps rejecting and was thinking of another but…he just can't think of anything else.

He slouched at the sofa and he covered his eyes with his hands. He was always thinking about this possibility but he realized that It wasn't great if it were true. He sighed. "ARGH!" he shouted out of agony. He lied down the sofa and stomped his feet and hugged a cushion. _It really isn't great._

Kuroko went out of the bathroom and there are steam sneaking out. "Aomine, your turn."

He sat down at the sofa and looked at Kuroko. _Could he have wrapped it there?_

Kuroko could feel the intense glare he was giving her. "You could get sick if you don't take a bath soon."

He stands up and went to get an umbrella and handed over to Kuroko. "The clouds are clearing up." That was a short statement but Kuroko already knew what he fully meant.

"Thanks for today and I'll be borrowing this for a while" she smiled and waved the umbrella at him.

He followed her with gaze until he took off. He made a face palm and turns around and frowned. His phone was ringing and he couldn't just ignore the caller. It was Akashi, Teikou's basketball captain.

"You couldn't have called a better time." The tone was a little bit intimidating but you could tell he's talking to a friend.

"I just want to talk to the team on next practice and I want you to be there."

* * *

**This chapter is done and I actually didn't like the development. Why? 'Cause I also love KurokoxAomine and now I'm confused on whether I should stick with KurokoxAkashi but that is what this whole story is focusing about since the title literally means Kuroko's Akashi. So please stay tuned!**

* * *

**Suggestions and Comments for Review**


	8. Asleep

**A/N: **I have received a lot of comments that this story is a bit rushed and I can't deny that. Well, maybe I just can't wait for actions but still I feel glad for readers who support this work of fiction. And to all AkaKuro fans, this story is entitled Kuroko no Akashi which can be translated as Kuroko's Akashi so that hardly gives the idea of pairing doesn't it? And lastly nothing has been revealed yet to Aomine or it's more proper to say that he's not yet thinking of anything about Kuroko's gender (?) Anyway I entered Aomine in the scene to spice things up :D

Chapter 8 is up. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. The following is a work of fiction.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – Asleep**

* * *

_Did you know that people have different personalities? It's not disorder or any kind of disease. It's just natural. You may not even notice it but you yourself have different personalities. You may not seem to believe this realization but it's true. People tend to act differently depending on the people they encounter or socialize with._

_I tend to act obedient in front of my parents;_

_I tend to act behave in front of my teachers; _

_I tend to act polite in front of my elders;_

_I tend to act mature in front of my classmates;_

_I tend to act friendly among others._

_These are common traits we possess. We act differently on different people. As I said it's natural…_

_But I did beyond that, drifting away from reality. I am like the stage actors in a play. Smiling, crying, frowning, laughing and even making a foolish expression out of myself. It was all under the instruction of the script and supervised by the director._

_I have no free will of my own, like a puppet stringed on my arms and feet. Someone who only moved when instructed._

_I can no longer remember how long it was since I last expressed my true emotions. When did I stop? When did I start?_

_Unknowingly, I have become an empty shell; without of emotions of my own, without dreams of my own, without anyone to hold onto…but all of these suddenly changed until I met her._

* * *

The birds are cheerfully singing a melody. They dance while the orchestra does their music and everyone seemed to be dazzled as they sway in the air. The sunlight reflects to their feathers and gave an illusion that made them shine like a star. The leaves also hum at the beat of the music and let the wind flow through the air.

The school's courtyard was busy, anyone could tell; but all students have already gone to class. Except for one.

There was a middle school student silently sleeping at the shade of a big tree. He has a crimson dye hair and a book rests in his lap. He might have fallen asleep while reading a book but no one dares to bother or awaken him. The merry winged little animals lands in his shoulders and others even in his palm. It was peacefully quiet and the breeze can be heard. It was loud yet it whispers a tickling voice in your ears.

The young man slowly opened his eyes and the group of birds suddenly flew away from him.

He scratched his left eye and looked at book that was resting in his lap. He examined the surroundings but he can't see any students in the courtyard. He sighed and touched his head and felt a little bit of headache. _How_ _could I sleep while reading a book?_ He asked himself.

It was unlike him. He never skips classes and he never gets tardy. One could even say that he's a model student but here he is sleeping in the courtyard while everybody is taking class.

He stands up and patted his back to remove the dirt that got on his pants. He knew he could still attend the class but he felt uneasy, so he decided to visit the nurse's office before heading to class.

The hallway was just across the courtyard and the nurse's office was at the ground level so it was a short walk. He knocked at the door and the school nurse let him in. She has a short wavy hair and seemed to be in her early twenties.

"So what can I help you, captain?" she asked straightforwardly.

The basketball club members always got injured and were always sent to the nurse's office that's why she is familiar with the team's captain.

"Sensei, do you have a medicine for headache?"

"For you?" she stands up and went to the medicine box that was near her table. "Well, this is just to ease the pain." And handed over the medicine.

"Thanks" he replied.

"I suggest you rest for awhile, don't restrain yourself." And he showed the beds for resting.

He waved his hand as a sign of rejection, but she didn't allow it. "Come on, your kouhai's also takes their rests!"

"Kouhai?" he asked nonchalantly.

"U-uhh." She nodded. "Join him if you want. Err, I know I don't have the right to say this, but isn't he too weak for basketball?"

"Yamada-san." A student of the health committee called her out.

"I forgot. Well, I'll be taking off feel free to used one of the bed okay?" she went out and they both rushed through the hallway.

Akashi drank the medicine he was given to and decided to go back to class, but it made him curious who could be his supposedly "kouhai". _A weakling shouldn't stay on the club_. He thought and decided to take a glimpse on him and seriously talk about the club, but as much as to his surprise he couldn't even utter a word that he was thinking of saying just a few seconds ago.

He was holding the curtain that divides the bed from the room. He drew a grin in his face and holds his mouth to keep him from laughing.

It was Tetsuya Kuroko who is sleeping peacefully in the nurse's office. No doubt that the nurse thought that he was a weakling since she really got no strength at all. Compare to the male's body that is build with muscles, female's are mostly composed of fats that's why when he touches her everything feels soft, especially "those".

He kneeled down at the side of the bed and played at her light blue dyed hair. _I wonder if she wants to grow it longer._

Her cheeks are blushing pink but now she seemed pale. She also seemed to lose weight. _Really? She's already thin to begin with. _He complained. _But she's really trying her best._ He sighed. It was due to her over extent of training that she's suffering the consequences and he decided that he could not let her continue to suffer. He made a determined look and stand up. He went out for the nurse's office and went back to the class.

* * *

It was already after class and it's already time to attend the clubs. The members of the Teikou Middle School basketball team have already assembled in the gymnasium and lined up accordingly. It was already scheduled that today was a meeting for all the members, the captain and the coach.

The coach clapped his hands loudly to draw attention. "Thank you for coming today." Beside him was Akashi and Midorima.

"We have soon reached the end of this year's school term and I'm very happy with everyone's determination. The 2nd and 3rd years have given their best in winning every competition but nevertheless I am proud in these years group of 1st years -"

As every club members of the basketball knew, the captain and asst. captain Akashi and Midorima are from the first year. Also including the center Murasakibara who roughly stands at 200cm, the super player Aomine, and the phantom sixth player Kuroko. It surely is an amazing year for them.

"-it would be the 3rd year's last tournament and the seniors would be playing until the series end so I hope that you got well rested for next year's tournament."

With the last statement the announcement was over. Everyone is already getting ready to go home since there won't be any practice. Aomine yawned loudly and gave Akashi a shoulder. "Ah, won't it be boring if we don't get to play? I'm already itching."

"Relax Aomine, you could still attend practice sessions." He answered calmly.

"Ahh, but it felt kinda unfair." Aomine protested and adds more weight into his arms.

"It has been decided already and please take into consideration our seniors feeling." Midorima hold out Aomine's arm that was resting on Akashi's shoulder, but he immediately did it to Midorima too.

"Let's go home and eat ice cream!" Midorima twitches in anger trying to remove Aomine's arm but couldn't.

"Just go ahead, I have things to attend to." Akashi rejected the offer. He was going to take a look at the nurse's office since Kuroko didn't show up at today's meeting. _He must still not feel well._

He dashes off towards the school building and soon reached the hallway to the nurse's office. He knocked before he entered. The school nurse seems to have left again. He searched for the bed but Kuroko wasn't there but she forgot to bring her bag.

He got it and waited outside the hallway. It was a few minutes later when Kuroko arrived huffing in sweat.

"A-akashi-kun." She was surprised and immediately wiped herself off her sweat so he won't see an embarrassing side of her.

He chuckled. "I always see you sweating in practice so no need to fret." He went near her and helped her wipe with his handkerchief. She blushed a little and averted his gaze.

"U-uhmm, my bag, please." She took out and open her palms to receive her bag but Akashi only gave her a high-five.

"Ehh?"

Akashi walked ahead of her and turned around to look at her. "Isn't it obvious? I'm walking you home."

* * *

**It took me approximately 2 hours (more or less) in composing this week's chapter. This was the only time I checked the clock to see how much time I spend in writing fiction, and it was also only the draft without the proofreading. Well, I'm also the kind of author who doesn't do proofreading so you might just read spelling or grammar errors. There may be scenes that have a fast development since I didn't quite express the full intention.**

**Right now I'm developing my writing skills but please enjoy this story **

**Thanks everyone! ****ありがとう (arigatou)  
**

* * *

**Suggestions and Comments for Review**


	9. Memories

**A/N:** Okay, there has been a major change about the school they're attending which is Teiko. I have changed the middle school into a high school, since M stuff is too much for 12 year old students to handle (Sorry I just realized how young they are). So just imagine that they were hs students to begin with since there's really no difference in the story proper.

Sorry for the late changes.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The grounds near the school gates were busy since it's already the end of classes and students are walking through their homes or either to fool around in town. Kuroko was a little uneasy. She keeps on looking at the ground and avoids having eye contact on Akashi while he keeps his pace like the usual. He was carrying her school bag and it was a little weird for other students to see when they are both wearing male uniforms, but he couldn't care less. All that matters is the truth and he knew that he is a she, but still he couldn't get the courage to hold her hand in the crowd.

The silence continues as they walk through the hill path that is full of Sakura (cherry blossom) trees. Soon the pinkish leaves of the tree would fall off as if it were dancing to the melody of the wind, but the winter is just starting. It's almost a year since Kuroko arrived at Teikou. Her high school life weren't that great at first but it turned out to be splendid…because of him. They don't know too much about each other but words can't mutter the feeling they have. If only time would stop this instance, it would be lovely to watch the Sakura falls while with him.

"Uhmm…Akashi" she called out to him since he was walking ahead of her "the meeting, uhmm what happened?"

He turned around and pats her head and smiled at her. She blushed at the thought that he would never give a smile to anyone except for her. "You aren't really interested are you?" he chuckled and then turns his way and holds her right hand. "It's cold isn't it?" She gasped and looked around left and right. "Let's take a detour shall we?" She hesitated since it would create a fuss if anyone saw two young men holding hands but he could have thought of a better idea, but she should have expected less from him. They just took off the roads and walked on the grass.

She sighed as they sat under a big Sakura tree. "You don't look happy?" Akashi asked Kuroko whiles his still tightly holding her hands. She blushed since his face was near and she couldn't help to get tensed.

"W-well not really." She turns her head away from him.

Akashi smiled for a bit and lies down on Kuroko's lap without asking her consent. "Ah! A-akashi…"

"You often wear that poker face but you can't hide the fact that you're lying. You're just too honest." She blushed at him explaining things which she couldn't assume to be a compliment.

"I err, since y-you asked me to go home together… I uhh thought that you-"

"I would what?"

"-that you asked for err, uhmm uhh date." The last word was spoken with a low voice and hardly understandable since she was uttering nonsensical words but he knew what she meant.

Akashi then hugged Kuroko's waist while still lying on her laps. His blushing she could tell even when hiding his face in her waist. "It is a date! I just didn't know the place you would want to go."

She chuckled and put her hands against her mouth forcing herself to stop from laughing. His cheeks become swollen pink while pouting his lips. He is acting like a child now in front of her while he always plays the mature leader of the basketball team. It was a really different Akashi she is seeing now than the more formal student.

He touched one of her cheeks…and suddenly pinched it. "Oww, that hurts." Now it was his time to laugh and for her to sulk. He was laughing to his heart content and she could feel that he could only relax when they're together. Akashi would always be stiff and looks unsociable at times but now he really looks cute and playful like other boys their age.

She touched his forehead and bends a little then gave him a smack in the cheeks.

He was stunned for a short while and touched at his cheeks. "Why not on my lips?" Now he seems to come back to his natural eerie self. "Geez." She pouted while crossing her arms. "You should just be glad."

"I am glad." He smiled while looking straight in her eyes. She could feel the intense of his glare and somehow it made her feel comfortable. She was completely captivated by him. Only this moment can she truly say that someone loves her…

Suddenly a teardrop falls from her eye. It was getting watery and she couldn't understand why she can't stop…from crying. She tried to wipe it off but it just instantly starts forming again. She was happy but at the same time she wonders why she can felt a sharp pain in her chest.

He hugged her tightly and pulls her closer, kissing those eyes off those tears. "Stop crying." She was just so relieved that Akashi was with her and she couldn't help to think about the weird emotion she just brought up today. "You shouldn't force yourself."She didn't understand the line he just said. Could he be thinking that she doesn't like him?

She stopped crying "No, not that." She shook her head to her disapproval.

He sighed and holds her hands. "I mean, you should stop forcing yourself to avoid others." She could feel that her hands felt numb. "You're ability of the phantom; it's all because you tried to hide from others."

"H-how could you know something like that?"

"The time when we met in the club's gym; when I called out your name when I shouldn't have known you, when I discovered your potential, when I told you I knew your father, still does it not make sense to you?"

Silence then continued after that. It was a lie if Kuroko would say she hasn't thought that much about him. He was just mysterious even at the first time they met at the gym…but is it even the first time?

"Do you really think that you only have just met me?"

It was like an arrow was shot at her chest and pain keeps to tighten her breath. _If we have met before then why can't I remember? _Akashi doesn't seem a person who you could forget after meeting.

He tightly holds her hand. He knows she is a little bit confused about what he said. He holds her wrapping her arms around him. "You shouldn't be afraid, since I was happy when I met you again."

* * *

*flashback*

There was a party being held in a luxurious hotel. Every big name in the business industry attended including their relatives. The party was intended to debut the president's child into the world of business, to attain the support of other high profile businessmen and to assure the descending of his throne.

A child with light blue hair wearing shorts that matched up with his coat accessorized with a bow came down from the grand staircase situated at the center of the ballroom. He has a medium length hair and had a white skin complexion, _"he's a pretty boy"_ one could say but only adults can be fooled by his appearance and not by a child who's at the same age.

He was wearing male clothes and it was weird for another child to be looking at that. Clearly, the child could only see a girl pretending to be a boy in front of him. Maybe if he was a little older he could have known the term bishounen (very pretty boy) and thought differently, but now it was another case.

_That was the first time they have meet each other._

The crimson red haired boy went to ask his father about the matter but he just laughed it off. Feeling neglected the boy decided to go ask the other child. His curiosity is piling up, yet he couldn't muster the courage to do so. Not because he's shy to ask the other child, but he couldn't do anything inappropriate in his father's eye.

The young boy then came to a realization, that they could have a similarity. Both under the command of the elder, to do as they were told to and not to put their name into shame.

The intention of her parents concealing her true gender was limitless, and the expectations of his parents were unbelievable. Both were caged in the world of reality, but they weren't fully aware about the clutches they are strangled to.

* * *

"Don't force yourself to remember." he spoke softly in her ears. He stands up and grabbed her hand. They were immensely cold but not because it's already the time for the winter season, the first snow hasn't fallen yet. "I'll walk you home"

He wraps both his hands onto her hands to warm them up and put them into his cheeks. "You don't need to worry that much." He smiled.

But that wasn't the reason why she was so upset. It wasn't because she was furious at Akashi for not telling him from the start, it's because she was mad at herself for not remembering anything about him. She was embarrassed.

"I said don't worry!" Akashi pinched both her cheeks enough to turn them red.

"Oww, stop Akashi-kun."

"It's because you've been thinking of unnecessary things okay." He sighed. "Well the past doesn't really matter you know, what's important is now and there is you and me, and that's the only reason to it."

She chuckled and that gave him confusion. "I never thought you could give such an out-of-character dialogue"

He blushed and looked away while touching his bangs. "Well, it's fine, once in awhile." The last words were hardly heard.

"Anyway I thought you're the 'yandere' type, so now you're dere?" she said teasing him.

"H-hey, where did you get that idea all of a sudden?" he blushes red. "Anyway, let's go home now, it's starting to get dark"

She grinned. "Well okay, even if you're just trying to avoid the subject"

* * *

It has been a long timesince I last update, so I got a little bit lost on the story. I hope this chapter made sense :)


End file.
